


Pediatricians like Panties

by holdmeinyourgiantyaoihands, xoladyofsorrows



Category: LazyTown, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeinyourgiantyaoihands/pseuds/holdmeinyourgiantyaoihands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoladyofsorrows/pseuds/xoladyofsorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey visits the darkter and gets frozen panties ;)))))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pediatricians like Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This is for strawberry516

00 It was 6/9/9999, and Honey was horny as h*ck for his duckter, Dr.Quackers. He loved the way the pedotrician's beek looked like a toenail torteleeeni, amd the way he wagged his tail when he gave patients free panties.

Honey was ready to pico all over Dr.Quackers, so he faked an illness to visit his favorite dicctor. Honey's mother drove him to his office, and honey barged into the office jumping on the stool, waiting for dr.quackers. Dr.Quackers had finally arrived and as soon as he saw honey he almost splooged everywhere.

"Oh you silly steamin semen truck, did you fake an illness to see me again," he said, his voice full of splooge.

"H-How did you know?"

"shhhhhh. I know how wet your enchillada is, put on these panties for me," Quackers said, handing him panties that was covered in elsa and olaf, saying the words,"My dikk is frozen".

Honey almost splooged everywhere by the sight of the panties, and put them on eagerly, stripping of the rest of his clothing. Quackers approached the small tiger and started to fondle his milk bags. As he continued to play with his buttermilk blossoms, he explored Honey's bountiful harvest, making Honey squeak with pleasure.

"Oh yes Mr. Krabbs," Honey said as Quackers slid his PhDick in.

Qackers"s heat-seeking moisture missile was throbbing pumping in and out of Honey's bootyhol 

dr. quackrs quickly pulled out to prevent his splooging and started toungging Honry's starfish.

"Abuse me dctr quackkrrs," honey moaned, "like ur gordan ramsey and i'm an undercooked lasagna'.

"Fr*ickin fsggot ass bitch." quakers moaned as he pulled out a needle amd stuck it into the back of Honey's neck, but honey didnt notice because he was in so much sex mood.

Usually honey would be offended at cwackers' calling him a fsggt bc he h8ed when ppl assumed his gender, but he couldnt stop thinking of quakers spaget.

Quacers quickley flipped honey over onto his stomach and pulled the complimaentary panties up into Honey's hermaphrodite clitorius making honey supress his sploog-urges even more.

qualers shoves his mayo shooting hotdog gun back into honey's Birther of turd, tearing honeys intestines from the inside.

Blood pouring all over qukkers purple headed yougurt flinger, making its size x4.

"OYYYY M8 I CAN FEEL YOY IN MI BEELYBUTTON FROM THE INSIDE>" honey scremd, making the hiccup-prone racoon in the waiting room quite concern.

QUkers accidentaly splooged inside honeys backwards vacuum, covering the floor in a mayo-ketchup like fluid.

"Lmao wtf bruh, do u evean lift?" honeyt yelled as queakers peen peen ripped out of his RIPPED ASSHOLE along with honey's intesitinses.

in an anger horny semen filled rage, honey ripped dercter qukrs fake af PhD off the wall and decapitated him.

standing over him, with his asshole hanging out of his body, honey whispered "More like, Dr. Cum-to-Quickers."

Honey spit on dr. qualker's weeneer and jerked off his decapitaed dicc until the remaining sploog came out, along with all of quaker's painful childhood memories, which honey quickly slurped up from the floor, using the remainign blood and sploog on the floor as chapstick.

"get f=ikin rekt m8" Nurse sassy said from the back room as she watched the security camera.

teh end

**Author's Note:**

> frozen panties


End file.
